


Случай

by Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: О патрулировании и аленьком цветочке.





	Случай

**Author's Note:**

> Восьмой курс. Возможен ООС. За бетинг спасибо kasmunaut.

С первым глотком горло обожгло, будто от какого-то проклятья. Драко со злостью посмотрел на бутылку огневиски, словно она его и прокляла.

Второй глоток дался легче, и вскоре ожог сменился приятным теплом. Забини однажды сказал: «Это как сексом заниматься». Тогда Драко не очень понял его. Сейчас понимал уже лучше, хотя по-прежнему теоретически.

Еще через пару глотков мысли сделались легкими. А крохотная ниша в одном из коридоров Хогвартса, где он устроился в компании с бутылкой, показалась уютной и почти родной. Драко был счастлив, что ему пришла такая замечательная идея – напиться где-нибудь в одиночестве.

Правда, долго это не продлилось. Еще четверть часа спустя вся легкость куда-то делась, а перед глазами встали самые дерьмовые воспоминания. Стало невыносимо жалко себя, и вкус следующих глотков был соленым.

В конце концов сидеть в темноте ему надоело. Драко выбрался из ниши в коридор и сделал несколько осторожных шагов. Его повело влево, к стене.

Седой волшебник на одном из портретов печально вздохнул. Драко поднял голову, собираясь ругаться, и встретился с ласковым взглядом.

– Как же я вам завидую, молодой человек.

Это было приятно. Драко расправил плечи и гордо усмехнулся.

И тут вдруг в конце коридора раздались шаги. Тихие, но уверенные. Вряд ли это был Филч. Драко всмотрелся в нежданного гостя и узнал Лонгботтома. Того было трудно не узнать из-за роста и еще чего-то непонятного и раздражающего.

– Ты что здесь делаешь после отбоя? – грозно спросил Драко, шагнув вперед. Точнее, в сторону.

Лонгботтом чуть не споткнулся.

– Я? Патрулирую. А вот что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я тоже. Патрулирую, – ответил Драко и довольно покачал бутылкой. Волшебник на портрете вновь скорбно вздохнул.

– Малфой, ты пьян. – Лонгботтом как будто даже не удивился. – Иди к себе.

Драко не стал спорить, только медленно отхлебнул из бутылки и пошел дальше по коридору. Лонгботтом почему-то направился за ним. То приближаясь к нему, то вновь отходя. Драко это не понравилось.

– Зачем ты идешь за мной?

– Провожаю. Там лестницы впереди, – спокойно ответил Лонгботтом.

«Глупость какая-то», – подумал Драко. В голове было шумно, точно в Большом зале на завтраке, и вдруг среди этого шума появилась блестящая идея.

– Я не пойду в подземелья. Мне надо найти кое-что.

– Что найти?

– Не твое дело. Зеркало. Есть такое зеркало, которое показывает твои истинные желания. – Драко похлопал себя рукой по груди. В руке была бутылка, и часть содержимого выплеснулась на пол.

Пышногрудая девица на портрете захихикала: «Какой смешной мальчик». Лонгботтом сердито посмотрел на нее. Драко подумал, что тоже обиделся бы на его месте.

– И зачем тебе это зеркало? Разве ты не знаешь, что там увидишь?

– А ты знаешь?

– Конечно. И даже знаю, что увидишь ты.

Драко с любопытством посмотрел на него.

– И что, по-твоему? Величайший из артефактов? Сейф с золотом?

– Ты увидишь, как кто-нибудь встает перед тобой на колени, – с показным презрением сказал Лонгботтом, а потом вдруг смущенно, почти испуганно выдохнул.

– Я не в этом смысле.

Портреты засмеялись.

– Ты испортил весь эффект, – весело сказал какой-то рыцарь в доспехах.

Драко представил картинку. Ему понравилось. И чем гриффиндорцы вечно недовольны? Правда, сейчас приказывать никому не хотелось.

– Тогда боггарт. Пойдем поищем боггарта?

Лонгботтом даже остановился.

– Малфой, мы сейчас пойдем только в спальню. Да что за!.. – Он взмахнул рукой.

Драко расхохотался вслед за портретами.

Ему стало так легко, как будто он перекрутил хроноворот лет на пять назад.

– Боггарты… – начал он, присев на пол и с удовольствием откинувшись на приятно ледяную стену. Сидеть было гораздо лучше, чем стоять и тем более идти. – Так вот, боггарты – это очень интересно. Кем бы твой стал сейчас? И ты бы по-прежнему наряжал его в ту модную шляпку?

– Я не знаю.

– А мой… – Драко задумался. Мысли вновь стали темными и тяжелыми. Хроноворот раскрутился обратно. – Он стал бы моим фамильным украшением.

– Я не разбираюсь в перстнях. Твой так ужасен?

Голос прозвучал на удивление мягко. Драко поднял голову, встретил спокойный взгляд – и тут же злоба обожгла его не хуже огневиски. Он подался вперед, едва не опрокинув бутылку.

– Как ты это сделал? Как ты подчинил себе… всё?

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Я же помню, каким ты был. Я все прекрасно помню. А теперь ты не знаешь, чего ты боишься. Теперь ты герой и стоишь вот тут, как будто ничего не поменялось. Как ты это сделал?

Какая-то дама с портрета пропела:

– Храбрость у гриффиндорцев в крови!

Лонгботтом глухо усмехнулся.

– Да уж, неужели… Может, ты поделишься? – вдруг спросил он. Драко пожал плечами и протянул ему бутылку. Лонгботтом глотнул и закашлялся.

– Крепкий. – Он смущенно улыбнулся.

– Потом лучше пойдет. Это как любовью заниматься.

Через несколько секунд он понял, что сказал. Лонгботтом странно смотрел на него, и даже в полумраке было видно, что он покраснел.

– Теоретически, – непонятно для чего добавил Драко и отвернулся. Прямо в окно коридора светила луна, огромная и круглая. Где-то сейчас сотни оборотней мучились своим наваждением. Или наслаждались.

– Зачем ты решил напиться здесь, в одиночку? Почему не с друзьями?

– Мы всегда начинаем жаловаться друг другу. Или драться. Надоело. Скучно.

– А ходить по коридорам после отбоя весело?

– Ваш Поттер вечно где-то таскался после отбоя. Просто у него была мантия-невидимка. А у меня нет. – Драко горестно вздохнул. – Поэтому ты меня и увидел.

– Да. Только поэтому.

Драко вновь посмотрел на Лонгботтома. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, и в этом взгляде вновь было что-то непонятное. Заставляющее мурашки бежать по шее и приятно схватывающее где-то внутри. Драко поискал пальцами бутылку и понял, что Лонгботтом не вернул ее.

Вдруг один из портретов оживился.

– Если вам скучно, молодой человек, вы можете пойти в лес и попробовать найти алую веретеницу. Она цветет только сегодня ночью и исполняет любое желание.

Драко с интересом посмотрел на портрет. Волшебник в сиреневой мантии со звездами подмигивал ему. Выглядело жутко.

– Никто ни в какой лес не пойдет, – вдруг сказал Лонгботтом. Он одним глотком допил оставшийся огневиски и протянул руку Драко. Тот взглянул на него, хмыкнул и встал на ноги сам, без посторонней помощи. Пол немножко поехал вбок, но быстро выровнялся.

И тут вдруг Драко подумалось, что если бы он принял руку, то она оказалась бы твердой и теплой.

Встряхнув головой, он отправился к себе, больше ничего не говоря. Лонгботтом проводил его до самых подземелий. Лестницы действительно имели наглость двигаться прямо под ногами.

– Почему ты вообще патрулируешь по ночам?

– Мне не спится. Профессор Макгонагалл разрешила.

Драко кивнул и, пробормотав пароль, скользнул за дверь гостиной. Замерев около нее, он подождал немного. Потом вышел обратно, прислушавшись, осторожно поднялся наверх и с третьей попытки открыл одно из окон в коридоре. Холодный осенний ветер ворвался внутрь, и Драко поспешил перелезть через подоконник с грацией гриндилоу и спрыгнуть в мокрую траву. Кто-то с портрета кричал ему вслед: «Да здравствует свобода!».

Путь до Запретного леса был длинным. Хорошо еще, что светила луна, и дорогу было видно. Ноги слушались плохо. Драко лениво и с удовольствием думал о том, что он вообще не боится. У него в крови тоже была храбрость. Столетней выдержки, из отцовских запасов.

А потом он подумал, зачем ему вообще понадобилась эта алая веретеница. Желание еще не оформилось в слова или мысли, но оно сидело внутри, болезненно подергивало сердце и было как-то связано с чьими-то руками.

В этот момент он добрался до леса. Тот был чудовищно страшным ночью, как и прежде. Драко зажег Люмос и сделал несколько осторожных шагов по тропинке. В глубине чащи что-то шуршало, поскрипывало и посапывало. А потом слева раздался совсем отвратительный звук. Кто-то кого-то жрал. Драко остановился. Затея перестала казаться такой уж любопытной.

Он отступил на шаг, другой – и чуть не упал, зацепившись за корягу. Но тут кто-то схватил его за плечо, не давая свалиться. Драко едва не заорал, разворачиваясь и пытаясь вырваться.

Перед ним стоял Лонгботтом. Вид у него был нервный. А рука, державшая Драко за плечо, действительно оказалась теплой и твердой.

Они стояли в свете двух Люмосов и луны, глядя друга на друга. Драко очнулся первым.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? Патрулируешь? А ну-ка. Давай обратно.

К его удивлению, Лонгботтом послушался. Они развернулись и медленно побрели к замку. Трава цеплялась за ноги, которые и так еле шли.

– Цветочек он пошел искать, – ворчал Драко. – В теплице их надо выращивать. Или ты хочешь найти чудовище и расколдовать его?

– Ты знаешь, что эту сказку маги переняли у магглов?

– Помолчи хоть немного!

Лонгботтом действительно замолчал. Он шел и улыбался.

***

Звук будильника как будто впился в голову тысячами игл. Драко зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. Забини, просыпавшийся всегда в прекрасном настроении, проорал откуда-то слева:

– Вставай!

Драко швырнул в него подушкой, а потом сполз с постели и начал искать в ящике зелье. Мысли в голове ворочались тяжело и неохотно. К завтраку он опоздал.

Но в коридоре перед классом Драко увидел Лонгботтома. Толпа учеников огибала его, а он стоял и явно ждал кого-то, уставившись в стену.

Драко подошел к нему и увидел, как несмелая улыбка появляется на его лице. А потом ощутил такую же улыбку на своих губах.

– Отвратительно выглядишь.

– Ты тоже.

– Сегодня ночью будешь отсыпаться? Или…

– Или.


End file.
